


Nabari no Shinrei: Touches like Snowflakes Melting

by Chibifukurou



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remix of Nabari no Shinrei: A Ghost Love Story:</p>
<p>Yoite never expected anyone to treat him as if he was alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nabari no Shinrei: Touches like Snowflakes Melting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inevitablewebreathe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitablewebreathe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nabari no Shinrei: A Ghost Love Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093792) by [inevitablewebreathe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitablewebreathe/pseuds/inevitablewebreathe). 



> A huge thank you to inevitablewebreathe for my lovely Yuletide Madness Gift

Yoite has been alone for many years. People don't notice him, which is the way he prefers it. Humans hurt him terribly in life. They are the reason that he is dead.

Why would he want them to notice him now? Only sometimes, during the winter when he feels the most alone, he reaches out.

People do not notice, they brush aside his touches like they are snowflakes melting against their skin. Then Yoite meets the boy. He is small, with eyes that have seen too much. When Yoite brushes against him, he doesn't shy away. Instead, he looks back.


End file.
